Vergil's Secret
by Asteral
Summary: Vergil lost his memory. Then it came back. Now he wishes he didn't remember. Because when vergil has a secrit, it's never good! Read to find out his secrit and don't forget to review!


**Devil May Cry: The DMC Chronicles **

**What should have happened in DMC 5? After several years of research I have finally found my answer. Please comment on my story and let me know what you think! The more comments you write the better it makes the story. I personally read all of your comments and use them to improve my writings!**

The room was dark. Vergil's eyes slowly opened. They felt heavy like someone was pressing on them. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, the door opened. Vergil sat up quickly, the blankets wrapping around his legs. He felt around in the darkness, trying to find his sword but was still blind from the dark. To his dismay Yamato was nowhere to be found. He looked ahead, waiting to see who the figure was who was coming through the door. After a moment, the door stopped creaking and a head peered inside to room. Vergil's worry was quickly replaced with confusion. It was Dante.

Dante looked at Vergil closely. Vergil returned an identical look to his twin. Vergil tried to move and a pain shot through his whole body that stung like no other. He looked down and realized that he was covered in injuries. Big black and purple burses were accompanied by deep burses. His lip was busted and his head was bleeding. His arm was wrapped in a blood soaked white bandage. He was in his underwear. At first, Vergil just sat. Dante seemed to notice and was the first to break the silence. He slowly crossed the small bed room and sat.

"Hey, Vergil," he said with a compassionate smile, "how are you feeling?"

Vergil shifted around under the blankets, to weak and sore to really do much more. He hadn't the slightest memory of how he had come to be in his current state. Dante looked him over hard.

"So…what happened?", Dante questioned, " I found you in a dungeon at Mundes's castle. What were you doing in the netherworld?"

Vergil stared down at the blankets as if Dante hadn't even spoken a word. He was tired and needed to rest. Maybe then he would remember the past…couple of…months? Or was it more? Vergil's mind was a total blank right now and he wanted nothing more but to rest.

"Dante…were am I exactly?", Vergil said softly, his eyes heavy and tired, " I can't remember much. Are we at your house, brother?"

Dante gave him a long hard stare. Vergil watched him from under the covers, an equally crazy expression on his face.

"What is that expression about?", Vergil said sitting up to look his twin square in the eye," if you have something to say, say it!"

Dante's hand met his face in a mutual agreement. Vergil was working on his nerves again and he wasn't in the mood for this. Normally, he would have punched Vergil hard enough to send him reeling. But, in his current state, Dante knew that doing so might be departmental to Vergil's health. Instead, he gripped Vergil by his shoulders firmly, his nails digging into his shoulder blades with so much force that he was forced to let go a bit after a moment so that he didn't break Vergil's shoulders.

Dante got to his feet and paced across the floor for a long moment. Then he finally walked over to Vergil…only this time he did punch him in the face. Vergil slumped over to one side and hissed, his long demonic fangs dropping down. Dante smiled. "Looks like we're both in the mood for a good fight, hu Verge?"

The words made him hiss. "How many times must I tell you not to call me Verge, brother? I've been telling you ever since we were old enough to talk not to call me by that nick name!"

Dante smirked. "Oh, I know that…Verge…"

And that was all it took. That was the one little match inside of the whole god damn warehouse of Japanese fireworks that made the building explode. Vergil sprung at Dante like a cat, teeth and long, sharp fingernails first. The whole thing surprised Dante to the fullest.

He did it without thinking. Dante ducked and Vergil flew right over his head, smashing chest first into the wall. It took no more than a few seconds. The sound of the air being knocked out of Vergil and a loud, distinctive crunching sound were all that ether of them heard. It seemed to echo in the darkness that was the small bedroom.

Dante turned to look at Vergil. He lay on the floor on his stomach, heave gusts of air seeping out of his lungs. Dante walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his hair, yanking him to his feet. He pinned Vergil to the wall and stares him down, seriousness in his face so cold that it would have repelled any demon within seconds… any demon… but his twin brother Vergil.

"What the hell was that for Vergil?", Dante asked shaking his twin's white hair in his clenched palm," You could have killed me!"

Vergil looked away for a moment. Then he looked back at Dante, sadness in all his features.

"What's that look all about?", Dante said, mimicking his brother's words from earlier," what's up with the sudden mood change? Are you bipolar or something?"

"No", Vergil said softly

"Then what's your problem?" Dante almost screamed the words

"…I just remembered how I got hurt." Vergil said looking down at the floor.

The room fell silent.

**Thanks for reading my stories! Please tune in for the next chapter soon and don't forget to comment! The more comments you leave, the better! I don't care how many you leave as long as you leave at least 1! O.-**


End file.
